Croyance effacée
by Eldeya
Summary: [Réécriture] Pitch est de retour, prêt à se venger d'avoir été humilier par les légendes. Et pour cela, il se servira d'âmes dont personne, pas même Jack, ne pourrait sauver. Qu'adviendra-t-il alors de l'avenir des gardiens et des enfants si le sort ne pouvait être inversé ?


Bonjour ! Huhu !

Voilà. Après réflexion, j'ai décidé de réécrire cette fiction. L'ancienne avait beaucoup trop de défauts. C'était ma première fiction. Avec tout les conseils que vous m'avez donnez, j'ai réussi à quelque peu m'améliorer et de faire au mieux pour rendre la lecture plus agréable !

Pour ceux qui auraient lu mon ancienne fiction, j'y ai effectué certaines modifications. J'ai retiré mes OCs, pour des raisons personnelles et j'ai revu l'intrigue.

Je tiens à remercier NaimaSariah, qui m'a donné des conseils et corrigé mon chapitre afin de le rendre meilleur. Little Sayuri, pour m'avoir également donné des conseils et d'avoir finalisé le résumé de cette fiction. Et Delph1762 pour m'avoir aussi aidé dans l'avancement de cette fiction !

Voilou ! J'espère que cette fiction vous plaira !

N'hésitez pas à me dire si vous avez aimez ou non. Ce qui cloche selon vous. J'essayerai au mieux d'améliorer ce qui ne va pas.

Les Cinq Légendes ne m'appartient pas. Il en est la propriété de DreamWorks.

Je vous souhaite donc une bonne lecture !

* * *

><p><strong>Chapitre 1 : Impensable réalité<strong>

Comme à son habitude, Jack Frost alias l'Esprit de l'hiver, parcourait la voie des airs, profitant de ce moment rien qu'à lui pour faire diverses pirouettes !

Le vent le guida jusqu'à l'endroit où ce dernier voulait se rendre. C'est-à-dire, Burgess. Il allait rendre visite à son ami Jamie.

Pressé de faire une bataille de boules de neige avec celui que l'on nommait désormais « la dernière lumière », parce que c'est bien connu, Jack ne pensait qu'à s'amuser ! Il accéléra sa vitesse de vol, admirant la beauté du paysage qui s'offrait à lui.

Arrivé à destination, Jack s'arrêta et lévita en face de la fenêtre de la chambre de Jamie. Le jeune garçon était assis prêt de son bureau, dessinant tranquillement, non loin de la fenêtre.

L'Esprit du fun toqua trois fois sur cette dernière.

- Hey Jamie ! salua-t-il.

Aucune réponse. Le concerné avait sans doute du se dire que le bruit entendu n'était simplement que le vent, qui avait sans doute cogné la vitre à cause de sa vitesse.

Le garçon aux cheveux blancs l'interpella de nouveau.

- Jamie ! s'exclama-t-il.

Mais une nouvelle fois, le garçonnet n'avait pas réagi à l'entente de son prénom.

Jack leva un sourcil.

L'enfant était situé à côté de la fenêtre de sa chambre, il aurait dû entendre les frappes données par Jack à la vitre ainsi que le son de sa voix. Mais… apparemment non. Jouerait-il à la sourde oreille ?

- Ah… Je vois ! Tu veux jouer à ça ! s'exclama Jack, joueur.

Malgré cela, Jamie ne répondait toujours pas. Comme si... Comme s'il l'ignorait.

Ce dernier était en pleine concentration sur son dessin. Il faisait donc moins attention aux bruits qu'il l'entourait.

- Bon allez, ouvre-moi maintenant, pas que je me les gèle mais j'aimerais bien entrer !

Mais le petit garçon était toujours concentré sur ce qu'il faisait. D'habitude, Jamie se précipitait vers la fenêtre pour accueillir chaleureusement son ami. Alors... pourquoi en était-il autrement cette fois-ci ? Cela ne lui ressemblait pas…

Le jeune gardien le regarda attentivement, comme pour y décerner le changement soudain de comportement de « la dernière lumière ». Que pouvait-il bien dessiner ?

Ce dernier essayait de reproduire les montagnes de Burgess sur une des photos qu'il avait rangées soigneusement dans une enveloppe, pour éviter de l'esquinter.

Soudain, la porte de la chambre s'ouvrit.

Jack fut sorti de ses pensées. Son regard fut attiré par une petite fille blonde aux yeux verts qui venait de faire son entrée. Elle sautillait de partout jusqu'à arriver auprès de son frère.

- Hey Sophie ! s'exclama t-il, cette dernière se situant juste à côté de lui. Tu as vu ce que j'ai dessiné ! Regarde !

- Jolie ! répondit-elle, s'approchant un peu plus près du bureau pour voir au mieux le dessin du garçon.

- Ah ah merci !

Les yeux de Jack s'agrandirent soudainement. Mais oui ! Sophie ! Si Jamie ne répondait pas, peut-être que sa petite sœur le ferait ? Le garçon aux cheveux blancs frappa une nouvelle fois sur la fenêtre de sa main et appela la blondinette, comme il l'avait fait cinq minutes plus tôt avec Jamie.

Mais une fois encore, aucune réaction de leur part.

Peut-être étaient-ils trop concentrés sur le dessin qu'avait dessiné l'aîné des Bennett pour entendre les frappes du gardien ?

Cela commença à inquiéter Jack. Une première fois passe encore… Mais au bout de la troisième fois ?...

À l'entende de petites frappes sur la vitre, Jamie tourna la tête vers cette dernière.

- Enfin ! souria Jack.

Il esquissa un regard interloqué. Il se leva de sa chaise et se dirigea vers la fenêtre. Il l'ouvrit sans plus attendre et se pencha pour pouvoir avoir une meilleure vue sur la rue.

Hum… J'ai cru rêver…

La blondinette regarda en direction de la fenêtre et vis enfin Jack.

- Y'a Jack dehors ! montra telle du doigt.

- Hein ? Qui ça ? demanda son frère.

- Bah Jack ! répéta telle, comme une évidence.

- Jack ? Jack Frost ?

- Bah oui !

- Ah Jack !

Malgré le faite que Jamie est compris de qu'elle personne parlait Sophie, ce n'était pas pour autant qu'il avait remarqué sa présence…

Mais avant que ce dernier ne referme la fenêtre, Jack tendit sa main vers son épaule, dans l'espoir de le faire réagir. De lui montrer qu'il était là. Mais lorsqu'il tenta, il se produisit quelque chose qui le décontenança et il prit peur.

C... C'est pas... possible… ? dit-il pour lui-même, déstabilisé.

La main de Jack était passée à travers l'épaule de son ami. Comme si, Jamie n'était pas réel. Ce qui signifié... Non ! Il ne voulait pas y penser. Il voulait que ce soit un mauvais rêve ! Et rien d'autre !

Ce dernier essaya de se calmer, afin de pouvoir mieux réfléchir.

- Bon… Il a pourtant dit mon nom y'a même pas deux minutes ?

Jamie referma la fenêtre et parti en direction du couloir.

- J'vais me chercher un jus d'orange. T'en veux un ? demanda t-il.

- Non. Fit-elle.

Une fois ce dernier parti, Sophie se retourna vers l'Esprit du jeu. Jack la regarda d'un air triste. Ne comprenant pas ce qu'il venait de se passer. Cette dernière allait dire quelque chose quand sa mère l'appela.

- Sophie ! Vient chérie !

D'un dernier regard peinée, tout aussi perdu que celui de son ami, elle partie.

Le jeune gardien fit de même.

* * *

><p>Le Pôle Nord ! Là où se situé l'atelier du Père Noël ! Bon nombre d'enfants auraient aimé pouvoir un jour le visiter !<p>

L'endroit était grand et vaste. Très animés par les va-et-vient des yétis en pleine construction des jouets. Ainsi que des lutins, qui souvent perturbaient le travail de leurs collègues.

Divers jouets volaient dans les airs ! Des avions et des hélicoptères. D'autres étaient posés à terre ! Tandis que certains demeuraient dans les mains des yétis qui vérifier que le jouet en question fonctionnait.

Il y avait plusieurs ascenseurs qui permettaient un accès plus facile à tous les étages du pôle.

Au centre des lieux, se situé un énorme globe terrestre, sur lequel se trouvaient des milliers de lumières jaunes ! Elles scintillaient. Elles scintillaient de tout leurs éclats.

L'esprit de l'hiver venait de faire son entrée. Il était passé par une fenêtre, qui était malencontreusement restée ouverte et survola les yétis et les lutins situés plus bas, en plein labeur.

Arrivé devant la porte du bureau de Nord, Jack inspira et expira, essayant de retrouver son calme. Peut-être que finalement, il n'en était rien ? Même si... il avait du mal à y croire.

Il frappa à la porte, s'étant quelque peu détendu.

- Entrez ! s'exclama une voix grave.

Le garçon aux cheveux blancs prit de sa main gauche la poignée de la porte et l'ouvrit sans plus attendre.

- Ah ! Jack ! Je suis ravie de te voir ! Que me vaut l'honneur de ta visite ? demanda le Père Noël.

Le concerné examina la pièce. Sur le bureau se trouvait divers livres. Certains empilés les uns sur les autres. D'autres ouverts. Il y avait toujours des petits jouets qui virevoltaient des les airs, comme lors de sa première visite, ainsi que l'odeur des cookies chaud qui sortaient à peine du four.

Un homme de grande taille apparue. Vêtu de rouge. Sur ses deux avants bras étaient dessiné deux tatouages. Sur son visage s'affichait un grand sourire. Il fit un signe de la main à son ami, l'invitant à entrer.

Mais le sourire de l'homme en rouge se dissipa bien vite à la vue de l'expression de son confrère.

- En bien… Il est arrivé quelque chose d'étrange ce matin. Expliqua l'Esprit de l'amusement.

- Quelque chose d'étrange ? répéta Nord, intrigué.

- Oui. Je suis allé voir Jamie est… Ma main est passée à travers son épaule ! avoua Jack, inquiet.

Le sourire du Père Noël s'était bien vite effacé. Ne comprenant pas en premier lieu pourquoi le jeune Jamie avait cessé de croire en son ami, Nord leva un sourcil, comme interloqué par ce que Jack venait de lui révéler.

L'home en rouge se dirigea soudainement vers le couloir et parti en direction de la salle du globe. Arrivé devant l'énorme sphère, Nord contempla cette dernière. D'après ce qu'il pouvait voir, le globe avait l'air parfaitement normal.

- Pourtant… Les lumières représentant les enfants sont toujours allumées…

- Pour l'instant, remarqua l'esprit de l'hiver.

- Il va falloir rester sur nos gardes. Il faut en informer les autres. Je vais demander à Bunny et Fée de revenir au pôle, toi va chercher Sab, il ne doit pas être bien loin.

Jack acquiesça et partit à la rechercher du marchand de sable.

Les gardiens de l'enfance étaient désormais au complet.

* * *

><p>Au milieu de la pièce se tenait Bunny, le lapin de Pâques. Très grand de taille. Son pelage était de couleur gris et blanc. Il portait autour de son épaule une sorte de carquois où il pouvait y ranger ses boomerangs. Ce dernier attendait les pattes croisées, qu'on lui donne la raison de cette petite réunion à l'improviste.<p>

Non loin du porteur d'espoir se trouvait Fée, la fée des dents. Jeune femme mi-colibri, mi-oiseau, cette dernière resplendissait grâce aux couleurs chatoyantes qu'elle portait. Elle virevoltait de ses ailes rose pâles. On pouvait décerner sur son doux visage, une légère contrariété. Revenir ainsi en pleine journée ? C'était louche ! pensa-telle.

Sab, quant à lui, attendait patiemment. C'était un homme de petite taille, entièrement recouvert de poussières dorées. Il voletait lui aussi dans les airs.

Jack attendait adossé sur un pilier en bois, une main dans la poche, l'autre tenant fermement son bâton légèrement givré. Lui aussi était un peu à cran.

Nord allait enfin pouvoir commencer ses explications.

- Bien ! Merci d'être revenu ! dit-il.

- Bon, tu nous expliques ? commença à s'impatienter Bunny.

- Oui oui…

Il expliqua rapidement ce qui était arrivé à l'adolescent ce matin à ses amis, leur demandant au passage s'ils n'avaient rien vu de suspect ou s'ils avaient vu des faits étranges se produire dernièrement.

- Euh… Non, je n'ai rien remarqué de bizarre ces derniers temps, conclua Fée.

- Idem, répondit le lapin.

Sab leva les épaules en guise de réponse.

- Hum… Je dois dire que… Je ne vois pas ce qui a pu déclencher cette soudaine non croyance chez Jamie... La semaine dernière tout allez bien, non ? demanda le père Noël à Jack.

- Bien sûr ! Mais il ne peut pas avoir perdu sa croyance comme cela, du jour au lendemain. Et si…

Jack fronça les sourcils.

- Pitch ? supposa Bunny, sur un ton amer.

- Possible, ouais. Ajouta l'Esprit de l'amusement.

- Dans ce cas, si cela est l'œuvre de Pitch il ne va certainement pas s'arrêter là ! s'exclama la jeune femme.

- Et comme Jamie était le dernier enfant à avoir cru en nous lors de notre bataille contre lui, il est normal que sa cible numéro une soit lui, hypothétisa Nord.

Un moment de silence s'installa. Et si le Croque Mitaine était réellement de retour ? Et si cette fois-ci, son plan aboutissait ?

- Une chose me turlupine… commença le porteur d'espoir. Si c'est vraiment Pitch le responsable, comment a-t-il pu faire en sorte que Jamie perde sa croyance ?

- C'est vrai ça. Il n'a pas pu le convaincre avec de simples mots, il doit avoir une autre raison, affirma Bunny.

Tous regardèrent Nord, le regard inquiet.

- Eh bien… dans ce cas, je crains que le pire reste à venir.

* * *

><p>On ne pouvait pas dire que le moral était bien haut. Si ce qu'ils avaient émis comme hypothèse s'avérer être vrai, ils allaient tous avoir du fil à retordre.<p>

- Bon.. Il va fa…

L'homme en rouge fut brusquement interrompu. Il se retourna vers le globe et ouvrit grand les yeux quand il vit un continent entier clignoter.

L'inquiétude prit le dessus. Il crut rêver.

Surpris, stupéfait et grandement inquiet, Nord ne savait pas réellement comment réagir face à ce spectacle…

Quant aux autres légendes…

Fée avait cessé de virevolter, pour se poser doucement à terre. Ses ailes s'étaient rabattues derrière elle et son expression devenue grave.

Bunny serra de sa patte gauche l'un de ses boomerangs. Tandis que Sab et Jack, regardèrent attentivement l'horrible spectacle qui s'offrait à eux.

Tous étaient décontenancés par l'étrange phénomène qui venait d'avoir lieu.

- Mais... qu'est-ce que... ?! s'exclama le russe.

Le continent Américain continuait de clignoter. Toutes les lumières représentant les enfants s'éteignirent pour se rallumer et se rééteindre de nouveau… et ainsi de suite… Ce n'était à n'y rien comprendre…

Cela dura quelques instants jusqu'à ce que... les dites lumières s'éteignent les unes après les autres, jusqu'à que plus aucune d'elles ne brillent…

Les Gardiens virent petit à petit les lumières s'effacer, chacune leur tour. Bientôt, un continent entier serait désormais éteint.

Soudainement, la puissance magique de chaque légende diminua. Tous ressentirent cette brusque diminution de leur pouvoir.

Jack s'appuyait contre son bâton, une vague de fatigue le prenant soudainement. Bunny s'était accroupi au sol. Fée fut à terre, ses pauvres ailes fragilisées par le manque d'énergie. Sab s'était assis sur une chaise et Nord s'était appuyé contre le tableau de bord de l'énorme sphère.

- Mais qu'est ce qui s'est passé ? Comment est-ce possible qu'un continent entier ne croit plus en nous ?... prononça Nord, fatigué.

- A ce rythme, on risque de disparaître définitivement si nous ne faisons rien ! ajouta la femme mi-colibri mi-oiseau.

- Il va falloir réfléchir à une stratégie…

Ils s'assirent confortablement dans des fauteuils, histoire de reprendre un peu de force.

- Il faut agir avant que nous ne perdons davantage de puissance. Sinon nous serons tellement affaiblis qu'il nous sera impossible de riposter ! expliqua Fée.

- Il faut que deux d'entre nous se rendre dans l'antre de Pitch pour s'assurer s'il s'agit réellement de lui. On ne s'est jamais si cela pourrait être l'œuvre de quelqu'un d'autre… Et si Pitch est derrière tout ça, il faudra essayer d'obtenir des informations. Jack ! Bunny ! Vous irez lui rendre une petite visite. Discrètement bien sûr. Je ne veux en aucun cas que vous vous battiez, c'est pourquoi je veux que vous soyez sur vos gardes.

Les concernés hochèrent de la tête. On pouvait décerner dans leur regard de la détermination. Aucun d'entre eux ne voulait que cela finisse.

- Est-ce vraiment prudent de les envoyer chez l'ennemi ainsi ? demanda timidement la Fée des dents.

- On a pas vraiment le choix... Si nous ne faisons rien…

- Oui, je comprends… fit cette dernière, le regard triste.

- Il faut bien commencer les recherches quelque part.. Et comme Pitch a des raisons de nous en vouloir, il est normal que notre première hypothèse le concerne lui.

Un moment de silence s'installa. Un continent entier avait cessé de croire aux gardiens. Ce qui était encore plus surprenant, c'est que si cela était l'œuvre du Croque Mitaine, comment s'y est-il pris ? Mystère…

* * *

><p>- Voilà ! J'ai terminé ! s'exclama Jamie pour lui-même.<p>

Le jeune garçon se leva de sa chaise pour s'étirer. Après être resté assis pendant plusieurs heures, cela faisait toujours du bien de s'étirer ensuite !

Il s'apprêtait à quitter sa chambre pour aller chercher sa console de jeu qui était resté dans le salon, quand il tourna la tête vers les dessins qu'il avait accrochés quelques années plus tôt sur le mur, à côté de son lit.

Il s'approcha doucement et fronça les yeux en fixant attentivement ce qui avait attiré son attention. Sur ce dessin se trouvait ses amis ainsi que lui, glissant sur une luge.

Il se rappela ce jour-là où il avait cru que c'était la Fée des dents qui l'avait fait voler dans les airs ainsi ! Mais qu'au final, cela avait était un tour de Jack Frost !

Il esquissa un sourire après s'être remémoré ce souvenir pour finalement bouger la tête de droite à gauche…

- Ah… J'avais une sacrée imagination à cette époque…

Cette phrase confirmait tout… La dernière lumière avait donc cessé de croire aux légendes. Au point de croire que cette glissade n'avait pas était ni l'œuvre de Fée ni de Jack, simplement son imagination qui l'a lui a fait croire.

Et sur ces derniers mots, il quitta la pièce et descendit au rez-de-chaussée.

Jack n'avait donc pas rêvé. Les légendes de l'enfance, n'était finalement… Que des légendes.


End file.
